totalrecallfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Recall 2070
Total Recall 2070 is a Canadian science fiction television series that was filmed in Toronto, Ontario as a Canadian/German co-production with only one season, consisting of 22 episodes. The series heavily draws from concepts by Phillip K. Dick, in particular with We Can Remember It for You Wholesale, ,IMDb, Total Recall 2070, Review by Cedri, 19 December 2001 and ,IMDb, Total Recall 2070, Review by brucetwo, 13 October 2006 as well merging elements from the film adaptions Total Recall and Blade Runner. Broadcasting It was first broadcasted in 1999 on the Canadian television channel CHCH-TV. Later the same year, it was syndicated in the United States with some editing to remove scenes of nudity, violence and (in most cases) strong language, broadcasted on the American Showtime channel.Wikipedia, Storyline Total Recall 2070 takes place in a dark, crowded, industrial and cosmopolitan setting, with a film noir sci-fi aesthetic. The government bureaucracy is heavily influenced by a small number of extremely powerful companies called "the Consortium" (including computer memory and virtual-reality vacation provider Rekall and android manufacturer Uber Braun). David Hume is a senior detective for the Citizens Protection Bureau (CPB), a police agency focused on general public safety. After his partner is killed by self-aware androids, he is partnered against his wishes with Ian Farve, a naive officer new to the department, who is himself secretly an "Alpha Class" android—a model with a more complex psychological nature. Hume and the CPB often have conflicts with the Assessor's Office (the investigative agency that has sole jurisdiction over crimes related to the Consortium) and with the private security forces of Consortium companies. The main story arcs of the series concern the agendas of the Consortium, the mystery of Farve's origins, Hume's wife Olivia, whose memories have been tampered with, and the mysterious manufacturer of Alpha Class androids. Significant plot elements remain unresolved by the end of the series run, due to cancellation; a crucial story arc from the series was the suggestion that the memory expansion used on self-aware androids was part non-human DNA and that a material found by a remote base on Mars could create a hybrid of human and android DNA. Main characters * David Hume (Michael Easton): A CPB Detective whose original partner was killed by rogue androids. His initial highly antagonistic attitude towards androids changes once he gets to know his new partner. * Ian Farve (Karl Pruner): Hume's android partner. Farve is an Alpha-class prototype android, an advanced model based on synthetic cloning technology. Farve is polite and very formal. * Olivia Hume (Cynthia Preston): Hume's wife. In the episode "Paranoid", she discovers that false memories were implanted on her before she met her husband , which leads to their separation. * Martin Ehrenthal (Michael Anthony Rawlins): Hume's superior at the CPB. * Judith Krant as Olan Chang: CPB forensic pathologist and computer specialist. * James Calley (Matthew Bennett): A representative for the Assessors Office (a more invasive future version of Internal Affairs), who often butts heads with Hume and Farve. Trivia * This show was premiered on the day when My Neighbor Was A Teenage Robot premiered for Oh Yeah! Cartoons on Nickelodeon. Box art References * Category:Movies & television